Britall
'''Britall '''was a contestant in Season 1 and is a contestant in Season 2 of The New York Camp. He was played by RevengeOfACE987657 in Season 1 and chase08 and CoolBoi1056 in Season 2. The New York Camp Season 1 The Rise To Personality Britall started out on the Jetstreams, captained by Object Ronald. He did well in the early challenges, but was bland in the early episodes. After challenge 6, his declining performance began. Things further declined when his user quit in challenge 11. However, in the results of challenge 12, he gained personality by time-traveling with Elena Energy and Wafzy. Later, he became the victim of Elena's unrequited love for him. In the results of challenge 13, he is eliminated for being userless for four episodes. Jade is also eliminated because her user wanted to quit. Breaking The Peace The elimination of Britall was the end of the peace in The Elimination Chamber. In the next episode, Elena Energy was eliminated, and she started chasing Britall around TEC, flirting with him in the process. To the other eliminated contestants, this was flirting with disaster. It got so bad that Vixel had to dig a bunker for everyone to hide in. According to Lego, it was 'brouhaha' and to him, it was 'Hoopla City'. Later on, in the finale, Britall is sitting with Danny, Four, and X in the bleachers. Suddenly, Elena arrives, hurling a volcanic rock towards the bleachers and destroys them. In the climax of the episode, Taco tells Britall a story about her previous friendship with Elena. The New York Camp Season 2 This season, Britall is on The Sofa Sitters, led by Couch. In 1A, Elena asks him if he wants to join her team. He politely declines, making her mad. When he joins The Sofa Sitters, Lyra says that she will help him with his 'Elena problems'. In 2A, it is shown that he is Elena's best friend, telling her so and that he and Elias Energy will come and visit her as often as possible. In 4A, he tells a flying Bulletin Board to say hi to Elena for him. Personality Britall is a laid-back, out of the spotlight guy. He is smart and will aid his team whenever needed. He also lays claim to being the only Season 1 contestant to be friends with Elena Energy (all of the other S1 contestants hate her), but he is slightly annoyed by her romantic feelings for him (saying "Oh brother..." when she's eliminated). He is a strong competitor and tries his best. Trivia * Britall is the only Season 1 contestant to be based off a country, being Great Britain. A few Season 2 contestants, like Iberia, Yugoslavia, and France, are also based off of countries. * Britall and Lime are the only two victims of unrequited love in TNYC so far. We're not sure about Lime though, as Dicey proposed to him in 4B and we don't know what Lime responded with yet. Category:Characters